O Grande Baile
by Thata Martins
Summary: Sam e Dean, pela primeira vez na vida, participam de um baile da escola onde atualmente estudam. Eles só não imaginavam que outras primeiras experiências aconteceriam ao tomarem parte desse evento.


**29 de Julho de 2009**

**Resumo:** Sam e Dean, pela primeira vez na vida, participam de um baile da escola onde atualmente estudam. Eles só não imaginavam que outras primeiras experiências aconteceriam ao tomarem parte desse evento.

**Categoria:** Romance/Amizade

**Beta:** Emptyspaces11

**NOTA Nº1:** Originalmente escrita para o desafio do dia dos namorados, proposto pela Crica. Como ficou extremamente grande, decidi não postá-la naquele dia, já que reduzi-la para uma fic de mil palavras a deixaria incompleta, e extremamente pobre e incoerente.

**NOTA Nº2:** Esse é meu primeiro romance. Então, relevem o excesso de açúcar ou clichês que este texto possa conter.

**NOTA Nº3:** A música que faz parte dessa fic se chama _Stairway to Heaven_, da banda Led Zeppelin, e eu recomendo fortemente que a escutem quando o momento chegar.

**Agradecimentos:**

**-** A Emptyspaces11 que, além de betá-la, escreveu uma linda nota final, deixando-me emocionadíssima. Eu queria muito escrever um agradecimento à sua altura, Empty, mas as palavras ainda me faltam. Só posso levantar as mãos pro céu por ter cruzado seu caminho, e agradecer imensamente todas as suas palavras de incentivo e amizade. Obrigada, amiga, do fundo do meu coração!

- A Galatea Glax, por me aguentar todas as noites reclamando da falta de inspiração, e por ler a fic e me dar sua opinião. Obrigada, Galatea! E eu mal posso esperar para ler a continuação da sua fic "Deuses ou Demônios".

Beijos pra todo mundo. Não esqueçam de deixar review. =)

* * *

**O Grande Baile**

- Okay, dever de casa.

O som coletivo de desapontamento da sala cheia de pré-adolescentes fez o professor sorrir.

- Sinto muitíssimo, mas é necessário. Eu quero um texto de, no mínimo, trinta linhas sobre suas expectativas para o baile do dia dos namorados, para quinta-feira. – um murmúrio de surpresa passou pelas gargantas dos alunos – Lembrem que ainda é um trabalho de inglês, então nada de gírias ou palavrões. E nada de aumentar absurdamente a letra para parecer que escreveu bastante. – o sinal tocou naquele momento – Dispensados.

O tumulto começou graças àquela palavrinha mágica. Sam colocou os livros vagarosamente dentro da mochila, dando um tempo para a maioria dos alunos saírem.

- Então, Winchester? Já tem par pro baile? – a voz de sua amiga, Sherry, veio de seu lado direito.

- Não, eu não vou – a voz dele _deveria_ soar desapontada, mas aquele não era o primeiro evento escolar que perdia. Esse era um dos efeitos colaterais de nunca parar em um lugar só.

- Oh! – o sorriso dela vacilou – Por que não? Você é muito descolado para um baile?

Sam riu, balançando a cabeça. Saíram da sala, Sherry ainda analisando-o, esperando uma resposta. Dirigiram-se ao refeitório para o almoço, Sam trazendo à tona a aula do Sr. Winckle.

- Olha, só estou perguntando... Se já tiver alguém, é só dizer.

- Ahn? – Sam sentou-se à mesa, em frente a ela, depositando sua bandeja cuidadosamente. – Do que está falando?

- Do baile, idiota! – os olhos azuis baixaram para o refrigerante – Não deu pra perceber que estou lhe chamando para ir comigo?

Sam observou as bochechas da sua amiga mudando de cor, deixando o branco pálido de sua pele dar lugar a um leve rosado. Sherry estava convidando-o para o baile do dia dos namorados, e corava enquanto fazia isso. Será que...?

Desta vez, as bochechas de Sam ficaram avermelhadas, enquanto um calor tomava conta do seu rosto. Ele olhou a comida da sua bandeja, pensando no que dizer a ela, quando duas outras bandejas foram largadas com estrondo em cima da mesa.

Josh e Carl sentaram-se fazendo barulho, conversando sobre o jogo de beisebol do fim de semana, não reparando no silêncio constrangedor que reinava naquele espaço. Sherry colocou um pedaço do sanduíche na boca, olhando os dois garotos, torcendo para seu coração voltar a bater no ritmo normal.

- Sam? Sam! – Carl chamava o garoto, livrando-o de pensamentos confusos – Você está viajando, cara?

- Desculpe. O quê?

- Eu perguntei se você viu o jogo.

- Oh! – ele piscou algumas vezes – Não, não vi. O que foi que aconteceu?

Enquanto Carl se lançava numa narrativa detalhada sobre os acontecimentos, devidamente interrompido por Josh para eventuais comentários, Sam tentava não pensar no convite que teria de recusar. Como fazer isso sem ferir os sentimentos da amiga?

Olhou para ela e flagrou-a encarando-o de um jeito estranho. Os dois coraram, desviando o olhar, focando-se em outra coisa que não o sentimento novo que aflorava em seus corações.

---

Atrás do prédio da escola, encostado na janela de uma sala que servia de depósito de carteiras quebradas, longe das vistas de qualquer adulto, estava Dean e sua nova conquista: Rachel, uma líder de torcida, morena de olhos cor de mel, popular e gostosona; o tipo perfeito para ele. Não que ele ligasse muito para a _popularidade_ da garota...

- E então? – ela interrompeu o beijo – Quando é que vai me chamar para ir ao baile?

- Baile? – ele desceu os lábios para seu pescoço.

- Sim. Do dia dos namorados. – ela sorriu em resposta às carícias que ele lhe fazia.

- Ah... – ele continuava beijando-a como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Eu não vou.

Ela congelou, afastando-se ligeiramente para poder encará-lo nos olhos. Dean ficou olhando preocupado a testa da garota franzir-se, emprestando-lhe um ar raivoso e assustador.

- Não vai?! Como assim?!

- Eu te disse que meu pai está fora da cidade. Ele deixou dinheiro para Sam e eu nos alimentarmos, mas não acho que dê para alugar um smoking com ele.

- Não precisa alugar um terno, bobinho. Não é tão formal assim. Uma calça social e uma camisa tá bom.

- Baby – ele sorriu de lado, debochado – Eu tenho cara de quem usa calças sociais?

- É... – ela sorriu – Provavelmente não. Mas você pode pedir para um dos garotos. Tenho certeza que eles emprestariam.

- Não sei...

- Ah, por favor, Dean! – ela fez uma cara manhosa e safada – É importante pra mim que você vá comigo. – ela beijou-o nos lábios – Sabe como é... – passou para a orelha em um rastro de beijos que o deixou totalmente arrepiado – Quem sabe você não se dá bem?

- Ahn... – Dean não conseguia pensar direito com ela mordiscando sua orelha. Quando menos percebeu, estava cedendo – Tudo bem.

- Obrigada! – ela beijou-lhe brevemente os lábios e voltou para a multidão de alunos que aproveitava o intervalo, arrumando a roupa e o cabelo. – A gente se vê depois.

Dean ficou parado onde estava, pensando na enrascada em que se metera. Bailes não eram sua praia. Bailes representavam todo um ritual que ele não podia tomar parte, por justamente violar sua regra pessoal de permanecer impessoal.

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de conhecer os pais, dançar coladinho, e muito menos de se envolver a ponto de não conseguir falar não a uma garota, porque em duas semanas, no máximo, ele cairia na estrada, deixando tudo aquilo para trás.

Mas, ainda assim, apesar de toda a distância que ele mantinha de compromissos, a ideia lhe agradou. Ele se pegou ansiando pelo evento, imaginando qual dos garotos ele convenceria a lhe emprestar a vestimenta. Talvez, só por aquele fim de semana, poderia sentir-se como um garoto normal.

- Cacete! Onde foi que eu me meti?

---

Sam jogou a mochila na cama que ocupava naquele quarto de motel. Dean parecia alegre aquele dia. Ele geralmente fingia que suas vidas eram melhores do que realmente eram, mas alguma coisa o fizera sentir-se genuinamente feliz.

- O que aconteceu? – Sam indagou-o, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Quê? – ele parecia distante.

- Por que está tão feliz?

- O dia está bonito, irmãozinho. Os pássaros cantam, pessoas tomam sorvete com os amigos, mães levam pirralhos barulhentos aos parquinhos para encontrar outros pirralhos barulhentos...

- Dean...

- Outros vão a bailes do dia dos namorados... – Dean olhou o mais novo de lado, esperando sua reação.

- Hein? – Sam arregalou os olhos. Será que ouvira direito? – _Você_ vai ao _baile_?

- Yep.

- Mas... Você nunca participa dessas coisas. Você _detesta_ eventos escolares!

- Bem, como dizem por aí, existe primeira vez pra tudo!

- Mas... Como? Papai não deixou tanto dinheiro assim, e não podemos usar o cartão de crédito para...

- Carl vai me emprestar a roupa. Só preciso de uma calça e camisa branca. – ele olhou o espanto do irmão menor e sorriu – E quanto a você?

- Que tem? – Sam parecia um tanto... hostil.

- Já tem par pro baile?

- Bem... – Sam corou, embaraçado – Sherry me convidou...

- Sherry convidou? – Dean sorriu, brincalhão – Já sabemos _quem_ é a garota desse casal.

- Cale a boca!

- O que você disse a ela?

- Não respondi. – ele corou mais ainda, irritado por saber que seu irmão não deixaria aquilo passar.

- Não respondeu? Sam! Você não pode deixar a garota esperando! – ele pegou um saco de batatas fritas e jogou na direção do irmão, enquanto abria a geladeira para pegar refrigerantes – Amanhã, a primeira coisa que vai fazer é dizer sim para Sherry.

- Mas Dean... – Sam começou a falar e foi interrompido.

- Mas nada, Sam! Você gosta dessa garota, não gosta? – Sam abaixou a cabeça, corando novamente, se concentrando para abrir o pacote sem tremer. Dean sorriu. – Então você vai levá-la ao baile! Nós daremos um jeito de arrumar roupa pra você. Relaxe!

Ele ligou a televisão, escolhendo um canal qualquer. Passava um filme antigo, com o John Travolta bem novo. Sam observou o irmão comendo batata e tomando refrigerante. Sempre achara que Dean fosse insensível às coisas que ele queria, à vida normal que sempre sonhara, mas agora pensava que estivera errado o tempo todo.

Dean ansiava por isso tanto ou mais do que ele. E na primeira oportunidade, agarrou-se firmemente à ideia, não se importando com detalhes. Ele apenas queria ser feliz e, mais importante ainda, que Sam também o fosse.

Dean virou-se para o caçula, levantando as sobrancelhas, parando no meio de uma mastigada.

- Que foi?

- Nada. – Sam sorriu abertamente. – Obrigado, Dean.

Sam ouviu o irmão engolir em seco, analisando sua expressão facial. Quando sorriu, ele pode ver um pedaço de salgadinho tomando todo o seu dente da frente.

- De nada.

Gargalhando, Sammy finalmente começou a comer. Virou-se sorrindo para a televisão, tentando prestar atenção ao filme. Sorriso espelhado por seu irmão mais velho, que pensava em quão fácil era fazer Sam feliz.

* * *

- Dean, sai logo desse chuveiro! - Sam gritou pela milésima vez, extremamente irritado – Não é só você que precisa de um banho quente!

- Já vou! – a voz de seu irmão soou abafada pela porta do banheiro.

- AGORA! – Sam berrou, encostado a ela.

- Credo! Que mau-humor!

Dean desligou o chuveiro e começou a se enxugar. Sam estava uma pilha de nervos. Ele observara o irmãozinho correr para cima e para baixo do quarto escovando os dentes, separando a roupa, alisando-a metodicamente em cima da cama, e olhando o relógio obsessivamente, a cada cinco minutos.

Quando chegou perto da hora de Sam entrar no chuveiro, para se arrumar feito uma princesa, Dean correu na frente, e trancou-se lá dentro, sob os berros furiosos de seu irmão. Fez de propósito, para irritá-lo. Além de gostar de vê-lo soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, sabia que ele precisava extravasar aquela energia toda, ou vomitaria a caminho da festa, na frente da garota.

Sam sempre tivera um estômago fraco. Dean passou uma quantidade pequena de gel na cabeça, penteando o cabelo de um jeito naturalmente arrepiado. Odiava cabelos carregados de gel. Além de não serem bonitos, as garotas não gostavam de passar a mão numa coisa gosmenta e dura.

- DEAN! – Sam berrou novamente.

- Já acabei, já acabei. – Abriu a porta para ver uma carranca tomando conta das feições normalmente delicadas de Sam – Nossa! Você ta com uma cara horrível!

Sam soltou um palavrão enquanto expulsava seu irmão do cômodo, fechando a porta na cara dele. Dean sorriu para si mesmo quando percebeu que ele ainda resmungava.

Tirou a toalha enrolada em sua cintura e começou a vestir-se. Logo os resmungos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do chuveiro. Sam finalmente relaxava agora, com a água quente descendo pelo seu tronco. Dean conhecia-o como ninguém, mais até do que a si próprio.

Meia hora depois, ele saiu do banheiro, semipronto. Dean levantou os olhos da TV para assistir as mãos trêmulas de Sam vestindo-o desajeitadamente. Quando ele começou a se enforcar com a gravata, Dean levantou da cama.

- Venha aqui, deixa eu te ajudar.

- Não precisa, eu...

- Hey! – Sam parou, encarando o irmão – Não quero que se mate com esse pedaço de pano.

Dean deu um nó perfeito sob os olhos atentos de Sam. Ele encarava o mais velho com uma admiração e respeito sem tamanhos.

- Prontinho. – Sam deu uma ajeitada na frente do espelho, antes de arrumar o cabelo. Escutaram uma buzina do lado de fora. – Eles chegaram. Pronto?

Sam estava verde. Dean reparou no desespero no olhar do menor. Sentia-se mais claustrofóbico a cada segundo.

- Respire! – Sam tentava, mas não conseguia. Dean tirou o paletó de seu irmãozinho, afrouxou a gravata e o obrigou a sentar. – Sam, olha pra mim! – os olhos claros encontraram os seus – Respire! Vamos!

Dean abraçou-o, massageando o peito e as costas, tentando fazê-lo respirar outra vez. Sam encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, aspirando seu perfume, relaxando aos poucos. A respiração voltou ao normal, mas Dean não o soltou. Sam sentiu-se enrubescendo.

- Melhorou? – a voz de Dean era desprovida de julgamento ou zombaria. Soava carinhosa e preocupada. Sam assentiu, incapaz de falar ou sequer olhar seu irmão. Comportara-se como uma criança de cinco anos na frente dele. Que vergonha! – Você está bem? Acha melhor ficarmos aqui?

- Não! – Sam gritou – Não. Você planejou isso com tanto cuidado... É importante pra você.

- Nenhuma festa imbecil vale mais do que a saúde do meu irmão.

- Obrigado, Dean – ele sorriu timidamente – Mas não. Eu _quero_ ir. Sherry está esperando.

- Oh, _Sherry_! – Dean sorriu, largando Sammy e pegando as chaves do quarto. – Eu sabia que você gostava dessa garota. – abriu a porta, esperando Sam passar - Vamos indo então, Romeu.

---

O carro parou em frente à casa branca de dois andares. O rosto bonito de Rachel espiava pela janela, ansiosa. Dean sorriu-lhe, enquanto caminhava até a porta. Não precisou tocar a campainha: Rachel apareceu encostada no batente, sorridente e deslumbrante.

O vestido azul-escuro que escolhera moldava-lhe perfeitamente o corpo. Os cabelos negros presos com uma tiara prateada eram como uma moldura a seu belo rosto. Essa visão tirou o fôlego de Dean, que precisou andar devagar para não correr o risco de cair de cara no chão.

- Oi – ela disse, com a voz afetada. – Você está muito bem.

- Não tanto quanto você. – ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, vendo seus pais logo atrás a encará-lo – Você está incrível!

- Obrigada.

- Senhor e senhora Button, é um grande prazer conhecê-los. – Ele estendeu a mão, apertando a do pai de Rachel. A mãe da garota parecia feliz por sua filha namorar um rapaz tão bonito e educado.

- Então... Você é o Dean? – o pai ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. – Que anda se esfregando com minha filha por aí?

- Papai! – a voz de Rachel esganiçou-se, enquanto lançava um olhar zangado a ele.

- Não, senhor. Gosto muito de sua filha, e a trato com muito respeito. Ela não merece nada menos do que isso – ele olhou carinhosamente para a garota, arrancando-lhe um sorriso de puro deleite.

- Hum... Certo. – o Sr. Button olhou-o de cima a baixo – A que horas vocês pretendem voltar?

- A que horas o senhor gostaria que voltássemos?

Isso provocou reações diversas. Rachel lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso, como se dissesse: "Não lhe pergunte isso, ou não sairemos da casa"; a mãe de Rachel derretia-se por Dean a cada segundo que passava; e o pai encarava-o como pretendesse descobrir o esquema dele com o olhar.

- Às 2 horas está de bom tamanho – mãe e filha trocaram olhares admirados e cheios de espanto.

- Pode deixar, senhor. Nem um minuto a mais.

Depois de dizerem boa noite aos dois, Dean e Rachel saíram da casa respeitosamente de mãos dadas. Antes de chegarem ao carro, porém, Rach sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Você é o meu herói, sabia disso?

- É, eu sei. – abriu a porta para ela, sorrindo marotamente – Eu sou o máximo!

---

Sam estava sentado na sala de estar dos Winston, conversando animadamente com os pais de Sherry, enquanto tomavam limonada. Sam sempre fora gentil e educado, nunca tivera problemas em ser amado por adultos. Seu rosto angelical e inocente, seus olhos brilhantes de cachorro perdido, e sua voz baixa e suave os cativavam na velocidade de um batimento cardíaco.

Sentia-se à vontade naquela casa lindamente decorada, com a conversa agradável que estava acontecendo. Quase não se sentia nervoso com a demora de Sherry e a expectativa de vê-la num vestido.

O barulho do sapato de salto chamou a atenção de todos, fazendo com que se levantassem para olhar. Sherry estava com um vestido rosa escuro, tomara-que-caia, com canutilhos e lantejoulas pregados por todo o corpo até a cintura. O vestido abria-se levemente a partir daí, dando movimento na saia até os joelhos.

Seu cabelo louro fora preso em um coque no alto da cabeça, alguns fios caíam soltos em sua face, não permitindo a maquiagem bem-feita pesar no rosto jovem e bonito.

O coração de Sam parou de bater por uns segundos, enquanto ele segurava a respiração, para logo depois acelerar como se estivesse numa maratona. Ele ficou ali parado, contemplando aquele anjo vindo em sua direção, toda sorrisos.

- Oi. Desculpa a demora.

- O...Oi. Vo... – Sam pigarreou – Você está linda, Sherry.

- Oh! – ela corou – Obrigada, Sam. Você também está muito bonito.

Os dois encararam-se por um longo tempo, até ouvirem um resfolegar vindo do outro lado da sala: a senhora Winston estava com os olhos marejados. Sherry revirou os seus.

- Vamos indo? – dirigiu-se a Sam, que pegou sua mão para conduzi-la até o carro.

- Esperem! – a mãe de Sherry exclamou, com uma câmera nas mãos. Ao ver a cara da filha, acrescentou. – Só uma, filha.

Sherry sussurrou um "desculpe" a Sam. Eles ficaram lado a lado, sorridentes e de braços dados, enquanto a mãe preparava a máquina. Os olhos dos dois perscrutavam a alma um do outro, como se quisessem redescobrir-se de maneira totalmente diferente. A senhora Winston aproveitou aquele momento para tirar a foto.

Quando ela fosse revelada, mostraria toda a pureza e inocência do primeiro amor, cheio da admiração e idolatria desmedida que era tão característico daquela idade.

* * *

Cinco casais com os hormônios em polvorosa subiram as escadas ansiosamente. Aquela festa era tão especial para eles que não queriam demorar nem mais um minuto fora dela. Aquela noite era tão especial para eles que não queriam desperdiçar nenhum segundo dela.

Assim que entraram, avistaram o comitê de professores responsáveis pela festa. Eles checaram seus nomes nas listas e os encaminharam para uma sala no final do corredor para tirarem fotos. Primeiro os casais, um a um; depois uma foto do grupo inteiro.

Sam estava muito nervoso. Tanto que mal podia falar. Sherry começava a aborrecer-se com o silêncio entre eles, mas não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo sumir.

- Hey, Sam? – Dean o chamou, piscando para Sherry – Que tal tirar uma foto, só nós dois, hein? Já o devolvo, Sherry.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu, juntando-se a Rachel.

- Cara – Dean começou assim que se afastaram – Você precisa relaxar. Urgentemente! – Ele apontou Sherry com a cabeça – A garota está quase fugindo porta afora.

- Eu não sei o que dizer a ela. – Sam confessou, constrangido – Geralmente conversar com ela é tão natural... Mas hoje...

- Aquele vestido ta lhe tirando do sério, hã? – os dois posicionaram-se à frente do painel para a foto "em família" – Olha, só converse. Ela ainda é sua amiga. – o fotógrafo pediu que olhassem para a câmera e sorrissem. Assim que ele tirou a segunda foto, "só por garantia", Sam e Dean voltaram ao grupo. – Se, ainda assim, vocês não acharem assunto, tire-a para dançar. Ninguém precisa conversar enquanto dança.

- Certo. – Sam suspirou, tentando acalmar-se. Pegou a mão de Sherry para conduzi-la ao salão.

O murmúrio baixo de admiração passou pelas bocas femininas daquele pequeno grupo. O lugar estava perfeito. Logo na entrada, um arco daqueles de casamentos, todo enfeitado de rosas das mais variadas cores, dava boas-vindas aos alunos e seus acompanhantes.

Mesas foram espalhadas por todo o lugar, próximo às paredes, decoradas com toalhas branco-peroladas e vasos cheios de rosa no centro. Flores amarradas em tiras de pano creme enfeitavam as paredes perto do palco, onde uma banda já estava devidamente instalada e tocando. O bar do lado direito servia toda a gama de refrigerantes e ponches de frutas que se podia imaginar.

Eles acharam uma mesa vazia para sentarem-se, mas poucos realmente permaneceram nela. Dean e Rachel foram os primeiros a saírem para a pista de dança. Outros dois casais os seguiram, enquanto o outro foi cumprimentar alguém do outro lado do salão, deixando Sam e Sherry sozinhos.

Sam considerava-se um tremendo idiota naquele momento. Estava com a garota mais bonita e inteligente da festa, e não conseguia dizer nada interessante. Ansiara ter um encontro de verdade toda a sua vida, e agora que a oportunidade surgira, não conseguia aproveitar.

Observou Dean e Rachel dançando juntinhos ao longe. Nunca vira o irmão tão feliz antes. Ele sim estava se divertindo a valer. Por que não podia ser despreocupado como seu irmão? Olhou Sherry, que observava as coisas ao redor, tentando se distrair. Atento apenas aos lábios rosados da garota, disparou sem pensar:

- Quer dançar?

Sherry olhou-o espantada. Depois de um breve momento, recompôs-se do susto e sorriu, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Aceitou a mão que Sam lhe oferecia e juntaram-se aos outros casais na pista de dança. Dean, abraçado a Rachel, levantou os polegares na direção do irmão menor, fazendo-o rir.

---

Sam estava sentado à mesa, conversando animadamente com Sherry quando Dean se aproximou. Estava feliz por ver seu irmãozinho finalmente relaxar e aproveitar a noite. Abaixou-se a seu lado, falando baixinho para que só ele ouvisse.

- Nós vamos _dar uma volta_ – Sam sabia muito bem a que Dean se referia. – Você vai me dar cobertura, não é?

- Você tem certeza disso, Dean? Quero dizer... Nós vamos embora logo. Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia?

- Sam... Se eu pensar assim nunca farei nada, porque _sempre_ partiremos logo de qualquer lugar.

Sam calou-se. Dean tinha razão, é claro. Essa era a sua vida: sempre sumindo, deixando pessoas para trás, até que não fossem nada mais que lembranças distantes. Aquela noite era a oportunidade que eles tinham de fazer diferente. De sentirem-se diferentes. Acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu lhe dou cobertura.

- Valeu, maninho! – ele deu um leve soco em seu braço – Nós voltaremos mais tarde.

Dean pegou a chave do carro com o primo de Mark, encontrou-se com Rachel na porta e foi embora da festa discretamente. Àquela hora vários casais saíam aos jardins para namorar um pouco, então os professores não davam muita atenção ao vai-e-vem de alunos.

- Onde seu irmão foi? – Sherry deu um gole na sua Coca-Cola.

- Ahn... – ele hesitou um momento, o que fez sua companhia levantar a sobrancelha – Foi dar uma volta.

- Ah!

Josh aproximou-se com Rebecca Martin, a garota mais bonita do clube de xadrez. Sentaram-se à mesa e puxaram conversa com os dois. Logo Carl apareceu com seu par – Sandra Adams – e eles se lançaram numa discussão sobre qual música gostariam que tocasse aquela noite.

Sam nunca se sentira tão parte de alguma coisa. Sempre observara grupos de amigos de longe, esperando que seu dia de fazer parte de um chegasse logo. E pensar que quase deixara aquilo escapar por seus dedos! Graças a Deus tinha um irmão cabeça-dura que não se dava por vencido nunca.

---

A porta do quarto de motel se abriu. Dean espiou, conferindo se seu pai não havia voltado mais cedo do que o esperado, mas nem sinal do velho. Ele e Rachel entraram silenciosamente, ambos tensos com o objetivo daquela visita.

- Desculpa a bagunça – disse, apontando as roupas e frascos de gel e perfume jogados de qualquer jeito pelo cômodo. – Sam estava bem nervoso hoje à tarde.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu – Por algum motivo, eu não esperava um quarto arrumadinho.

Rachel sentou-se na cama de Dean, colocando a pequena bolsa numa cadeira ao lado. Dean fez o mesmo, olhando fixamente o rosto da garota, procurando algum sinal para afastar-se.

Sorrindo timidamente, ela o puxou para um beijo calmo e doce. Dean, sendo tão inexperiente quanto ela, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então só correspondeu ao beijo e colocou as mãos em sua cintura comportadamente. Conforme o ritmo do beijo aumentava e o fôlego dos dois falhava, as mãos de ambas as partes se animavam, explorando os corpos por cima das roupas.

Rachel desabotoou a camisa de Dean, atirando-a ao chão. Os olhos claros percorreram o peito branco com gula e as mãos desceram até a abertura da calça social, enquanto encarava os olhos verdes à sua frente.

Dean pegou suas mãos, tirando-as da zona de perigo, trazendo-as ao seu pescoço, beijando sua boca com paixão. Delicadamente inclinou-se sobre ela, fazendo-a deitar na cama, suas mãos passeando por sua cintura e quadris.

Parou o beijo para respirar. Encarou os olhos brilhantes de Rach, passando a mão por seu rosto carinhosamente, como se pudesse machucá-la com o mais singelo toque. Rachel fechou os olhos, rendendo-se às sensações que ele lhe proporcionava, lutando com seu coração em ritmo acelerado.

- Você tem certeza, Rach?

Essa pergunta, sussurrada cheia de dúvida, pegou-a de surpresa, obrigando-a a abrir os olhos. Perguntava-se agora se realmente gostaria de fazer aquilo. Em alguns dias, Dean iria embora da cidade, com seu pai e irmão e ela provavelmente nunca mais ouviria dele. Desejava entregar-se a alguém que nunca mais viria na vida?

A resposta estava dentro daqueles olhos, que a encaravam cheios de expectativas. Não importava onde o destino os levaria, aquelas duas semanas juntos foram suficientes para que se apaixonassem um pelo outro, tornando o que estavam prestes a fazer a coisa mais certa do mundo.

Ela puxou-o para outro beijo, dando a resposta que ele precisava, abandonando todas as dúvidas que a tomaram por instantes. Aquilo era amor, em sua mais pura forma, e ela estava disposta a tornar aquela noite a mais especial da sua vida.

---

- Vamos dar uma volta.

O salão estava abarrotado de alunos dançando juntos e o calor ali dentro tornara-se insuportável. Sam achara melhor arejar um pouco a cabeça, antes que seus miolos derretessem completamente.

- Você acha que Michele vai mesmo para casa? – Sherry perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Acredito que sim. Estava bem furiosa por Sandra ter jogado ponche no vestido dela. – Sam riu, balançando a cabeça – Afinal, o que ela estava pensando?

- Eu achei bem-feito! Ela foi uma heroína para muitas pessoas dentro daquele salão. – eles andavam numa parte mais afastada da escola, perto do campo de futebol – Michele vive nos provocando, se achando melhor que todo mundo... Teve o que merecia.

- Você está bem feliz.

- É claro. – eles chegaram perto do lago – A garota que me irrita constantemente foi castigada por uma amiga minha – ela deu a volta numa árvore, como se dançasse alegremente com ela, seu vestido esvoaçando ligeiramente. – Estou usando um vestido _cor-de-rosa_ que fez mamãe chorar de orgulho. – ela aproximou-se de Sam, olhando no fundo de seus olhos, ainda sorrindo. – E estou com você. – Pegando sua mão, contornou-a com seus dedos, acompanhando as linhas na palma – Como poderia não estar feliz?

Sam aproximou-se mais, prendendo-a a árvore e pegando sua outra mão, olhando intensamente naqueles olhos azuis. Perdendo-se neles, afundando mais e mais naquelas águas atormentadas por sentimentos estranhos que ele próprio experimentava.

Ela prendeu a respiração, enquanto esperava pelo próximo movimento. Sam estranhava-se com aquela sensação nova, aquela queimação no fundo da garganta, que implorava e impelia-o a pensamentos e ações que nunca imaginara ter. Seu estômago revirou-se, revoltado com a demora.

As mãos jovens e trêmulas pousaram na cintura da garota, arrancando um suspiro ansioso dela. Os lábios entreabriram-se gradativamente, acompanhando o ritmo da aproximação dos de Sam. Quando finalmente se juntaram, foi apenas por um momento, testando as reações de ambos. O sorriso espalhou-se pelos rostos dos dois, antes de beijarem-se novamente. As línguas percorreram os quatro cantos de suas bocas... Decorando, descobrindo, delirando.

A lua cheia no meio do céu informava que a noite era uma criança, curiosa e travessa, passeando devagar pelo planeta, prolongando os momentos preciosos de todos aqueles que experimentavam o amor pela primeira vez.

* * *

A festa do dia dos namorados estava em seu auge, com todos os casais divertindo-se à frente do palco, cantando e dançando as músicas que a banda reproduzia com tanta energia e entusiasmo. Dois casais voltavam de suas pequenas aventuras naquele instante, corados e ofegantes, mais felizes do que nunca.

Juntaram-se ao resto dos alunos para passar os minutos que lhes restavam na companhia dos amigos. Os irmãos trocaram olhares cúmplices quando avistaram um ao outro. Ambos tinham coisas a contar e com certeza a noite deles não terminaria quando voltassem ao quarto de motel.

A festa chegava ao fim, graças aos horários definidos por pais preocupados com o bem-estar de seus filhos queridos. O que eles precisavam era de alguma coisa que coroasse a noite, uma última música que os fizesse reviver aquele dia toda vez que a escutassem dali para frente.

Para a alegria de Dean, a música escolhida foi de uma das suas bandas favoritas. Sam rolou os olhos quando viu o irmão comemorar com fervor os primeiros versos.

_There's a lady who's sure  
__All that glitters is gold  
__And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
__When she gets there she knows  
__If the stores are all closed  
__With a word she can get what she came for  
__Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Ele disse alguma coisa ao ouvido de Rachel que fez com que ela risse. Pegando sua mão, a conduziu bem ao meio da pista, juntando os corpos num abraço para poder dançar ao ritmo lento da música.

Sam observou os olhares que seu irmão lançava a Rachel. Era bem mais que desejo, era amor aquilo que ele via. Seu irmão finalmente arranjara alguém que respeitava de verdade, alguém divertida e esperta, alguém que fizera brotar aquele sentimento em seu coração.

Imaginou como ele ficaria quando tivessem que se separar. Dean com certeza esconderia a tristeza e a decepção de seu pai, mas Sam a enxergaria a quilômetros de distância, como sempre fazia.

"_Bom, pelo menos ele está se divertindo agora",_ Sam pensou. "_E eu deveria fazer o mesmo."_

_There's a sign on the wall  
__But she wants to be sure  
__'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings  
__In a tree by the brook  
__There's a songbird who sings  
__Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder_

- Você acha que seu irmãozinho está se divertindo tanto quanto nós? – Rachel perguntou, indicando-o com a cabeça.

Dean rodopiou com ela, para poder dar uma boa olhada. Sam dançava coladinho com Sherry. A cabeça da garota repousava em seu ombro, os olhos fechados e um sorriso besta no rosto. Sam não tinha uma expressão muito diferente, os olhos brilhavam enquanto respiravam o perfume da garota.

- Eu espero que sim. – Dean voltou a olhar sua parceira – Apesar de achar impossível qualquer um neste lugar se divertir mais do que nós.

- É. Eu também acho muito difícil.

_There's a feeling I get  
__When I look to the west  
__And my spirit is crying for leaving  
__In my thoughts I have seen  
__Rings of smoke through the trees  
__And the voices of those who standing looking  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder  
__Ooh, it really makes me wonder_

Sempre pensara ser amaldiçoado, ou coisa parecida. Sua mãe morrera, seu pai caíra na estrada com ele e o irmão. Mudavam-se constantemente, de uma cidade para outra, nunca criavam raízes. Ele nunca se envolvia com ninguém, não deixava saudades, não tinha lembranças eternizadas em sua mente dos lugares por onde passou. Não achava que fosse ser feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, nunca.

E então eles se mudam para _aquela_ cidade. Para _aquela_ escola. E ele encontra Rachel. Aquela garota fantástica, bonita, inteligente, divertida e carinhosa. Uma garota que não se assusta facilmente, que não dá pra trás por medo ou insegurança, que não deixa de fazer nada que a faça feliz. Uma garota que o segue em seus planos malucos de fugir da vigilância dos professores para ir a um motel, com o perigo de serem pegos no meio de uma coisa que não deveriam fazer até serem adultos.

Ele não podia acreditar na sua sorte. Encontrara a garota perfeita para ele. O que diabos ela tinha visto nele, afinal de contas? Tudo bem, ele era bonito, tinha os olhos verdes intensos que deixavam qualquer uma sem fôlego, um sorriso tentador que fazia o mundo delas girar, e um estilo rebelde e malandro que todos os garotos queriam copiar para ganhar todas as garotas em que pudessem colocar as mãos. Mas tinha defeitos.

Não sabia se portar em público, era guloso, respondia às ofensas alheias sem se importar se partiram de adultos, os pais em geral não gostavam dele por pensarem que seria a perdição de suas filhas. E tinham toda a razão de mantê-las bem longe dele. Depois dele, nenhuma garota continuava a mesma. Principalmente por ele ir embora, sem nem dizer adeus.

E, mesmo com o sobreaviso de sua partida, Rachel o convidou ao baile e fez de tudo para que ele fosse mesmo. Não se importava de ter o coração partido, de ter saudades dele pelos meses que se seguiriam, por não ter mais do que alguns dias a mais com ele. Não se importava de nunca mais ter notícias dele, só queria curtir o tempo que restava aos dois.

O que mais ele poderia pedir?

_And it's whispered that soon  
__If we all call the tune  
__Then the piper will lead us to reason  
__And a new day will dawn  
__For those who stand long  
__And the forests will echo with laughter_

Queria poder pedir para ficarem. Para não terem que partir. Para aproveitar mais aquela vida normal. A vida que Sam sempre dissera que queria levar, pensando que o desejo não era compartilhado por Dean. Queria ficar tempo suficiente para brigar com Rachel, para terminarem. Para fazer ciúme nela com outra garota, tão detestável quanto possível.

Queria poder comemorar outro dia dos namorados com ela, de maneira legítima. Queria almoçar na casa dos pais dela, para conquistá-los pouco a pouco. Queria ter encontros duplos com seus amigos. Queria poder ter amigos que permanecessem pela vida toda. Ou pelo menos até a faculdade.

Queria poder ansiar por um futuro. Escolher uma profissão, fazer uma entrevista, estudar e trabalhar feito um condenado para comprar um apartamento. Namorar por tempo suficiente para pensar em noivar. Para casar e ter filhos, como seus pais. Queria ter uma casa bonita e uma família saudável, como um dia já tivera.

- Hey! – a voz dela o fez sair de seus devaneios – Está tudo bem?

Ele olhou no fundo daqueles olhos cor de mel. Lembrou de como era ter o corpo dela, todo suado e trêmulo, sob o seu. A paixão nos olhos, o jeito como eles se fechavam ao seu toque, os lábios entreabertos gemendo de prazer. Tudo aquilo era tão novo, tão delicioso... Não queria largar.

Seu coração apertava com a iminência da partida inevitável. Não queria ir embora. Era ali que pertencia. Numa roda de amigos, com sua garota bonita para lhe dar carinho. Uma coisa que nunca sentira apoderou-se dele, dando voltas em seu estômago, revirando seu cérebro do avesso, fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem.

Era amor. E, apesar de todas suas regras contra isso, ele diria. Ela merecia saber. E ele _necessitava_ dizer. Desesperadamente.

- Eu te amo.

Ela o olhou, espantada. Ele falara aquilo quando eles... Corou. Mas não pensava que ele falara a sério. Achara que era só uma coisa do calor do momento. Suas amigas que já passaram por isso falaram que escapava da boca deles, mesmo que eles não quisessem.

Afinal, elas não tinham Dean. Não o conheceram, não o tocaram, não o sentiram. Ele era dela, e ela era muito dele. Sorriu. Satisfeita, lisonjeada, deliciada por aquela verdade.

- Eu também.

O beijo seguiu-se longo e quente. Não importava nada mais. Só os dois. Só aquela noite. Só aquele redemoinho que tomava conta de seus corpos. As borboletas no estômago, o combustível do coração, o vento que passava em suas costas, arrepiando-lhes a nuca... Era aquilo que importava. As sensações que proporcionavam um ao outro. O que o amor lhes fazia sentir.

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
__Don't be alarmed now  
__It's just a spring clean for the may queen  
__Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
__But in the long run  
__There's still time to change the road you're on  
__And it makes me wonder_

Sam olhou seu irmão, estupefato. Ele teria dito o que Sam achava que disse?

- O que foi? – Sherry percebera sua cara de espanto. Olhou a direção que Sam encarava com tanto fervor, esperando encontrar alguma coisa verde dançando lambada, mas não percebia nada de anormal.

- Meu irmão.

- O que tem? – ele parecia dançar normalmente com Rachel. Mas ela podia não ver alguma mão safada que indignava Sam. Ela sempre o achara ingênuo e santinho demais.

- Eu acho que ele disse a Rachel que a ama.

Sherry encarou Sam profundamente. O sorriso foi abrindo, devagar como uma cortina de teatro, mostrando os dentes perfeitamente brancos. Sam estranhou quando ela começou a rir, e mais ainda quando o riso transformou-se em gargalhada.

- Do que está rindo?

- Desculpe... É que... – ela mal conseguia respirar, que dirá mais falar. – Você... Está... Com ciúme?

- O que? – ele balançou a cabeça – Não. Não é isso.

- Então o que?

Sam ficou calado. Como explicar para Sherry que eles não deveriam amar ninguém? Que a vida seria uma constante viagem para lugar nenhum, em que eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de declarar-se daquela maneira?

Apesar de seu irmão constantemente deixar-se por último na relação familiar deles, sempre pensava nas garotas que deixava para trás. Nunca falara que amara nenhuma delas, nunca dava esperanças de que voltaria, para que não sofressem por ele. Como dizer isso a Sherry sem magoá-la?

Viu sua imagem refletida nos olhos azuis, tão claros e brilhantes como diamantes. Não parecia tão bem quanto julgava estar. A testa enrugava-se ligeiramente, provavelmente do choque de ter visto os lábios do irmão dizendo aquelas palavras tão mágicas.

Mas afinal, por que estava tão surpreso? Nenhuma garota mexera tanto com seu irmão como Rachel. Nenhuma delas o fizera traçar planos de nenhum tipo. Nenhuma o fizera rir e o deixara tão contente por tantos dias. Nenhuma conseguira arrastá-lo para um baile escolar. Então ele realmente devia gostar dela.

- Sam? – Sherry sussurrou, agora preocupada com o amigo. Ele parecia estranho, confuso, distante.

- Desculpe. – ele balançou a cabeça, agitando os cabelos levemente compridos. – Foi só o susto. É que eu nunca pensei que meu irmão fosse dizer isso a alguém. Você sabe... Ele tem fama de conquistador.

- É. Eu sei. – ela ainda parecia preocupada.

- Eu estou bem. – ele sorriu. Ela pareceu convencer-se, pois assentiu, colocando a cabeça no ombro dele novamente.

_Your head is humming and it won't go  
__In case you don't know  
__The pipers calling you to join him  
__Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow  
__And did you know  
__Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_

Os cabelos loiros, soltos depois de uma noite inteira dançando e se movimentando para lá e para cá, emanavam um perfume delicioso. O cheiro de maçã invadia seu cérebro, deixando-o tonto. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada quando ela ficava assim tão perto dele.

Ficara feliz por tê-la convidado. Depois de não responder a ela naquele dia, pensava que tinha estragado a única chance que tivera. Principalmente quando ela esnobou seu pedido gaguejado às pressas. Mas, depois de se fazer de difícil o dia todo, ela finalmente dissera sim, no estacionamento, enquanto ele esperava por seu irmão.

A alegria que sentira quando ela finalmente dissera "É, já que eu não tenho mais opções, eu deixo você me levar ao baile, Winchester", o compelia a sair correndo e gritando feito um idiota. Felizmente se segurara. Quem sabe o que ela teria feito se o visse agindo assim?

Deu uma risadinha quando lembrou do nervosismo que sentira. Provável antecipação do que ocorreria nos jardins. A lua estava tão bonita refletida nos olhos dela enquanto o encarava. Os beijos que trocaram... Os arrepios que ela lhe provocara... Se soubesse que era tão bom, teria começado a namorar a tempos. Seu irmão tinha razão. Como sempre.

Ela suspirou, afastando-se ligeiramente para olhá-lo nos olhos. Aqueles orbes azuis poderiam engoli-lo se quisessem. Poderia levá-lo para outro mundo, e ele com certeza não iria querer voltar. Era como a Terra do Nunca, e ele se sentia como Peter Pan.

Ela aproximou os lábios, tímida. Delicadamente passou todos os sentimentos presos dentro de si durante todas aquelas semanas. Estudava, almoçava, passeava nas horas vagas com Sam, e ele nunca reparara nos olhares ambíguos que ela lançava. Ambos eram inexperientes no romance, mas o que importava? Descobriram, juntos, o mundo de sensações que existia além da amizade.

Ela queria que ele ficasse, que não tivesse que partir quando seu pai voltasse de viagem. Não queria que ele mudasse de escola, que arrumasse outra garota, em outro lugar. Queria ir com ele, aonde ele fosse. Como dizer a ele tudo aquilo que pensava, tudo aquilo preso em seu coração, sem assustá-lo?

Amava-o. Como jamais amaria outra pessoa. E não podia lhe dizer isso. Porque ele iria embora logo e não se lembraria mais dela. Tentou passar tudo o que sentia por aquele beijo, deixando-o sem fôlego, esperando que ele se lembrasse daquele dia, se lembrasse dela, aonde fosse e com quem estivesse. Esperava que aquela música tocasse seu coração toda vez que ele a ouvisse, que ele sentisse tudo aquilo de novo, e a levasse a seus pensamentos.

Ela o largou, pegando a surpresa nos olhos dele antes que a mascarasse. Dean chegou perto dos dois com Rachel. Os olhos dela estavam pregados ao chão, um pouco tristes, Sherry percebeu.

- Precisamos ir. – a voz de Dean era grave. Ele não queria que aquela noite terminasse. – O par de Kyle precisa estar em casa em dez minutos.

- Oh! – Sam olhou para Sherry. Ela assentiu. – Tudo bem.

Eles saíram, olhando o salão pela última vez, para gravarem todos os detalhes que pudessem na memória. Durante todos os anos que se seguiram, nenhum deles conseguiu se esquecer daquela noite. Toda vez que aquela música tocava no rádio, sorrisos iluminavam suas faces jovens e sonhadoras.

_And as we wind on down the road  
__Our shadows taller than our soul  
__There walks a lady we all know  
__Who shines white light and wants to show  
__How everything still turns to gold  
__And if you listen very hard  
__The tune will come to you at last  
__When all are one and one is all  
__To be a rock and not to roll_

Quando olhavam a foto daquele grupo animado e feliz, com suas vestimentas coloridas e olhos brilhantes, nada parecia impossível. Quando pensavam no perfume das rosas ou no céu estrelado, sentiam-se leves e despreocupados.

As dúvidas iam embora, sem deixar rastros. Eles pensavam uns nos outros e o mundo voltava a ser colorido e bonito. Não havia guerra, não havia miséria. Não havia problemas. Eles eram adolescentes ingênuos novamente, acreditavam em sentimentos puros e verdadeiros.

Não havia escuridão, nem medo. Só amor.

_And shes buying a stairway to heaven_

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da beta: **Thata… Essa história foi a história de amor mais sensível, mais, tocante, mais iluminada que alguém poderia ter escrito. Todos os sentimentos puros e verdadeiros se condensam nela em pequenas doses, entre um parágrafo e outro, entre uma fala e outra, entre um gesto e outro desses personagens tão fascinantes, criados por Kripke e criados por você, e vão enchendo nosso coração, vão entorpecendo nossa mente, vão marejando nossos olhos. Você provocou em mim, e eu sei que vai provocar em outros leitores, essa mesma sensação. Você me encheu de um sentimento e, ao mesmo tempo, me deixou um vazio, por querer mais, por querer que a história se completasse como no ideal dos românticos: com final feliz. Mas creia, o final não poderia ser mais feliz. Por quê? Porque você deu vida a uma pequena porção de felicidade. Uma felicidade inocente e de beleza estonteante. Uma felicidade que só os que amam verdadeiramente possuem dentro do coração. Uma felicidade que envolve e caminha lado a lado conosco, durante todos os dias de nossas vidas. Você falou de amor como ninguém mais saberia. Sua história não é só uma história. Sua história não fala somente de Dean e Sam. Sua história vai além. Ela fala da vida. Ela fala de nossas vidas. Ela fala do que já vivemos ou estamos vivendo. Sua história é um poema de amor eterno, de felicidade plena, desprendida, altruísta. Fala também de um amor que cresce e nos faz mais fortes, porque sabemos que não termina. Amor declarado, eu já disse, é amor que nunca morre. Pode passar o tempo que for, pode girar o mundo do jeito que for. Nós envelhecemos. E morremos. Mas o amor... O amor fica. Esse amor que declaramos, esse amor que é simples, que é carinho e compreensão, que é entrega e confiança, esse amor que sentimos sem vergonha, que mostramos com toda a luz de nossa alma, esse amor é o que dura para todo o sempre. Jamais é esquecido ou morto pelo tempo. O tempo não é nada para o amor que conseguimos preservar em nós.

Eu me emocionei muito ao ler sua história. E essa emoção de saber que algo tão surpreendentemente forte – porque o amor verdadeiro, incluindo o amor fraternal – está escrito ali, nesse texto, me faz ter certeza de que dentro de você existe um coração imensamente lindo e iluminado.

Seu texto é maravilhoso. Poucas são as palavras que poderiam descrevê-lo. Eu fiquei sem palavras no final do texto. Tentei conter as lágrimas e escrevi parte dessa nota, com os olhos cheios d'água, embaralhando as letras dessa nota.

Muito, muito obrigada por me proporcionar um momento único, sensível e emocionante. Esse texto é lindo. Uma obra de amor. Perfeita.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço dessa sua amiga que, a cada dia que passa, lhe admira mais.

emptyspaces11


End file.
